


I hate it when you kiss too roughly.

by oo0_oo0



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gang Violence, M/M, Protective Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oo0_oo0/pseuds/oo0_oo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise unknowingly catches the attention of a psychotic female mafia boss at a night club. She is furious that he treats her with the same detached niceness he doles out to all his fanatic female fans, and Aomine decides to take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate it when you kiss too roughly.

“Would you like me to call someone?” She asked her voice smooth and heavy like honey. She smiled a vague mocking smile, it made Aomine’s stomach turn. Without any warning or change in countenance, she lifted a leg and stomped down forcefully, and Aomine felt – or heard, he wasn’t sure – his finger bones cracking under her stiletto heels. His arm was already half-numb from being twisted and overstrained, but the pain came anyway, hot relentless torrents of it, shooting up his arm in waves, working itself into a terrible scream at the back of his throat. “T-The-re’s nuh-one to call,” Aomine rasped out, his breathing heavy, vision blurring at the edges from the pain, and exhausion.

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow quizzically, or maybe she was smirking or smiling, he wasn’t sure, her face was just a vague smudge of flesh tones now. “How about the pretty blonde that got you into this mess into the first place?” She cooed, clearly satisfied, very satisfied with this. Satisfied – satisfied is good – Aomine thought – his thoughts incoherent – just barely clinging onto his consciousness – that means she’ll stop after this – she’ll stop after Aomine. 

Aomine felt his arms go soft, and his body slumping forward, but two pairs of forceful hands grabbed his shoulders roughly and hoisted up against the brickwall. Her knee came flying up into Aomine’s gut at full force, and there was the sickening crack of rib bones. There were already older fractures, and he felt them digging into his insides at the impact. Blood was filling his mouth – disgusting and coppery – Kise would hate this – he makes such a big fuss about the smallest nicks he gets when their kisses are too rough. “So how about this,” she continued, “You tell me that pretty boy’s number, and I’ll call him here to help you. I’m sure he’ll come flying, won’t he?”

Aomine tried to snort, but it just came out as a painful wheezing sound. “Ha-rh nuh-he wou-ldn’t. He-h-ates it wh-en I get filthy.” 

“You won’t tell me his number. Even after all this effort I’ve put in.” Her voice was suddenly cold now, and steely, like frozen gunmetal. “Well, in that case, it can’t be helped.” She made a gesture in the general direction of the guards on the side, and there were a couple more hands restraining him in an instant. 

“It’s easy for me to find out you know.” She said as she turned to leave. No, no, Aomine thought, he’s just going to cry if he sees this, that idiot is going to cry. But then, he couldn’t think about it anymore, because then the pain came. A wrenching pain, he couldn’t even tell where it came from anymore. It just consumed him like a fire, spread all over his body, white hot and unforgiving. Aomine felt the asphalt ground against his face, and then it all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I'm sorry Aomine. laksjdlfkjak  
> Loosely based on this gorgeous fanart by seal: http://slseal.tumblr.com/post/77534003691


End file.
